


.... This Happened?

by DeathGlobalZone



Series: What if... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Smart Harry Potter, Yippee, at least this one actually cares about him, feel threatened by the smiley, harry gets another soul in his head, he also gets a sister, implied/ referenced child abuse, nithing graphic because I can’t bring myself to write that, side eyes dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGlobalZone/pseuds/DeathGlobalZone
Summary: "Perhaps young Harry gets a ghost in his head?" Fate murmurs as they knit. "Another one, I mean."In which Jasmine finds herself in the mindscape of a one Harry James Potter and is determined to help him get a better life. But the longer she's here, the more her memories of the stories fade. Was this the right choice?
Series: What if... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329122
Kudos: 14





	.... This Happened?

Fate pondered their query for a moment longer before deciding. “What’s another ghost in Harry’s head?” They ask themselves as they knit. “And, perhaps, I’ll fudge a few details.”

Jasmine blinked awake, confused for a moment as to where she was. She could move, so it probably wasn’t sleep paralysis, but…

This wasn’t her bedroom. Of course, that didn’t explain why she was in a vast plane of Nothing. There was no floor, though she was sitting on something, and there was no air or sky, though she was breathing. Was this death? She had already sort-of come to terms with her own mortality, but… she was young. She’d barely graduated high school, she was going off to college next month (even though she wasn’t sure that was what she wanted), but now she was… here.

She stands up, brushing off the seat of her pajama shorts, and begins to walk, thinking that maybe she’d find something though the chance was slim. In the beginning, each step felt like the final one off a cliff and Jasmine kept expecting to enter a falling nightmare, but none came.

An indeterminate time later (she felt no hunger, no exhaustion, no thirst. What was this?), the girl found herself by a great golden dome. It was semi-translucent, and so in she peered, face pressed against the wall and eyes squinted as she tried to discern anything on the other side. Even so, it was quite the shock when some sort of snarling beast rammed against the force field causing the surface to ripple, though it quickly calmed. Again and again, the beast hurled itself against the wall, and though it rippled, it did not seem to weaken. Cautiously, Jasmine got up from the floor and approached again when the beast finally seemed to give up. It had a flat, snake-like face, it’s skin paper-pale and scaled. She squinted her eyes again, once more pressing her face to the glass-like surface when the beast opened its red slit-pupil eyes.

She could have screamed, and she honestly did to high heavens, as she frantically scrambled away from the glittering dome that housed the creature. Was that… Voldemort’s Horcrux? The one inside Harry?

Jasmine’s mind was reeling, this should be impossible, what was going on, she wanted to go back to sleep-

And she did, to whispered words.

_“You’ve got your wish. Help Harry, however you see fit, but remember that the clock is ticking ever onwards, and this is your only chance…”_

When Jasmine woke again, it was to the sound of labored crying. She was still the vast space, next to the Horcrux's enclosure, and still horribly confused and overwhelmed but there now seemed to be a violent wind ripping through. It tangled in her hair and forced itself down her throat. She gagged and coughed, but could not dislodge it. The maelstrom continued to pull at her, throwing her against the golden dome and ripping at her nightclothes. Despair, oh how she wanted to despair and join the moaning chorus of torment.

She lets out a wail in harmony, hot tears beginning to drip down her face.

Suddenly, the crying stops and the wind begins to calm. Jasmine hiccups and wipes her face on her sleeves.

 _“H…hello?”_ It was a child’s voice, one that echoed all around her.

“Oh, um, hello!”

_“W-who are you, an-and why are you in my head”_

“My name’s Jasmine, and I’m not quite sure how I ended up in your head, dove.” Jasmine began to straighten her clothes and pull her hair from her mouth. She decided to ask the million-pound question. “What’s your name?”

_“I’m Harry Potter.”_

The girl cracks a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry. If you don’t mind my asking, why were you crying?”

The wind began to pick up again at her question, and Harry’s voice began to wobble again.

 _“I-I’ve been lo-locked in my cupboard because I turned my teacher’s wig blue.”_ Harry sniffs wetly. _“He was making fun of me for not doing my homework again, but Aunt Petunia wouldn’t let me redo it after my cousin took it…”_

“Now that’s just cruel,” Jasmine says hotly, wishing to hug the child.

 _“Thank you!”_ Harry begins, relieved to finally have someone on his side when he is cut off by a gruff and horrible voice.

_“BOY! You better stop talking and crying to yourself, else I’ll give you something proper to cry about!”_

The harsh breathing that came before sobs echoed around Jasmine, and she feared being tossed once again against the dome, for though she felt no exhaustion, she definitely felt pain. The Horcrux began to pace in its enclosure, awakened by the excitement. Jasmine continues in a soothing, if slightly frantic, voice.

“Just breathe with me, Harry.” She coos. “In, two, three, four, and out two, three four.” The wind begins dying down yet again as she led the child through a breathing exercise. “Wonderful, hun. Let’s do that again, alright? Ok, in, two, three, four…” over and over she instructs until his breathing slows and deepens with sleep; Jasmine herself breathes a sigh of relief.

A strange sensation suddenly overcomes her, as though she were traveling at a great speed, and was then deposited in a field with tall grass, though there seemed to be a swing set and various other playground essentials that she could just see over the top of the grass. Overhead, the sky was stormy with a strange mixture of colors, and the air was still. She heard a faint creaking coming from the playground area, and so she made her way over. Sitting on the swing set was Harry Potter, scrawny with dark skin and messy hair, crooked glasses perched atop his nose.

As she walked out of the tall grass, Harry perked up when he saw her. His eyes really were quite pretty, Jasmine thought when she sat on the swing next to him.

“Heya, Harry,” she smiles gently, digging her toes into the playground gravel as her seat swayed.

“Jasmine?” the child asks in disbelief, edges of his mouth curling up into a grin.

“The one and only- oof!” Harry jumps into Jasmine’s arms, nearly knocking her from her perch. Her arms wrap around him in turn, and she gives him time to just enjoy it, imagining he hadn’t felt a friendly touch in far too long.

“How- why?” Harry begins to babble excitedly.

“I have no idea,” she chuckles, idly swinging her legs back and forth. “I think this is your mindscape, though.”

“What’s a mindscape?” she gets asked from the child in her lap.

“It’s, uh…” Jasmine has to scramble through her memories of her psychology class for an answer. “It’s a mental scene, a part of your imagination that combines memories and fantasy. It’s supposed to be a place you feel safe, I suppose.”

“Huh.”

They lapse into silence while Harry digests this information. Jasmine is the one who decides to break it a few minutes later.

“Dove, why do your relatives treat you so badly?”

“Dunno,” Harry scuffs a ratty trainer through the gravel. “But they give me clothes and feed me mostly, so I guess it okay.”

Jasmine gets up, sets Harry back onto the swing, and kneels in front of him so she could more easily see his face. “The way they’re treating you is one hundred percent not okay. They’re breaking the law by hitting you and starving you and forcing you to sleep in a cupboard while their child eats himself sick and sleeps in his own room and gets everything he wants. You deserve that same level of love and care from your aunt and uncle.”

Harry stares at her, open-mouthed. “How… how did you know all of that?”

Jasmine grimaces slightly before answering. “So, what I’m about to tell you will probably sound quite…. Fictional, but I promise it’s true.”

“Pinky promise?” he asks, holding out a pinky in the most solemn swear a child can have.

“Pinky promise.” She agrees, linking their fingers together. “And should I lie, I’ll swallow a thousand needles.” At Harry’s nod, she tells him about how his parents actually died, that he was magical, and he was famous in the wizarding world.

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. “But… Uncle Vernon always says that magic doesn’t exist.”

Jasmine quirks her brow. “Then how did your teachers' wig turn blue? Science? Besides, your uncle sounds like a right piece of work, and he lied to you about your parents. They loved you, Harry, and they still do I reckon, watching you from the other side.” Harry once again bursts into tears, but there is no violent wind storm this time. He, again, hurls himself into her arms, though she was ready for him this time. There the two sit, gently rocking as the teenager wiped his tears.

When he had calmed down, Harry asked another question. “Are… are you my sister?” When Jasmine looks at him in confusion, he fumbles forward. “I-I mean, you’re in my head and we have the same eyes and messy hair, so are we? Related, I mean?”

A self-conscious hand raised to her curly mane before she answers. “Of course I’m your sister, dove.” She smiles down at him. “We may not be related, but the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”

“What?”

“It means that bonds forged through the want and care people have for each other are often stronger than those just connected by family ties.” She stretches as much as she can to pop her back. “Now, young man, I do believe it’s time for you to sleep.”

“Will… will you tell me a story?” Harry asks in a quiet, hesitant voice.

“Of course. Once upon a time, there was a wealthy man and his wife. They had a beautiful daughter…” As Jasmine recited the clean version of Cinderella to the drowsy kid, she thought to herself _‘I swear, I’ll help you in whatever way I can. You deserve to be happy.’_

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were here for the original, yes this is basically going to be going in that same vein. Please, leave a comment for what you think, and check out the other branches of this story if you want! Thank you so much for reading. (The next version should be up in a few days)


End file.
